space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Babylon 6 Fleet Maneuver
Babylon 6 Fleet Maneuver http://freie-falken.de/index.php/Attachment/206-Medical-Fleet-klein-jpg/ What is it about? In order to get familiar with each other, the organizations of Babylon 6 project will held events on a regular base prio to the opening of the station. In addition, by conducting these events, we will test the functionality of the crew planner. This is mandatory to use this tool also to manage Babylon 6. What is the goal? This depends on the players who volunteer for these events. In general, if we have enough response and the number of participating players is large enough, these events can generate a benefit for all needs of Babylon 6. For example, collecting raw material, transportation, trading, escorting, research and exploration, as well as PR for the individual organizations and the project itself. How is the procedure? At a time point X, we will start to gather a small amount of players from all 32 participating organizations. Therefore we will ask for volunteers for a fleet maneuver. First stage will be for sure a small fleet. Nevertheless, this will be grow step by step untill we are able to run also larger fleet maneuvers. From simple research mameuvers over sector security maneuvers up to gathering of raw materials and the transportation. We are fully aware that not every player will contribute a ship during the very first time of the project. Therefore, during the first stages, the "Freie Falken" and some voluntary organizations will contribute ships to build up the fleet. The crew would then be composed of members of all organizations involved in the project. In order to organize these events the crew-planner (currently under construction) for Multi-crew ships and capital-crew ships will be used. Finally, these maneuvers should be conducted as simple as possible as if the crew-planner would be a part of Star Citizen itself. To what end? In order to run/manage/operate Babylon 6, we need players who are able to trust and rely on each other. These fleet maneuvers are a quit good oportunity to justify this confidence. Furthermore, these fleet maneuvers can at least demonstrate that you can achieve something bigger as long as you work as a combinde team. The first event will start with a maximum of 50 players, which by the way, is just about 3% of the size which we finally want to achieve within the Babylon 6 project. (Site note: 1.600 members should be unified within the 32 organizations) Therefore, we assume that with increasing numbers of participants of the project, increasing maneuvers on a regular base will be possible. The space station itself will be a joint project which will need much more players than 50 or 100 members from 32 organizations. When should the event take place and how long will it take? The event will take place on an average of 2 times per month. The timeframe between the events will be used in order to analyse the feedback and to optimize the crew-planner. The duration of the event depends on the players which are participating in the event. Maybe the funfactor is of such a huge nature that they won`t be able to stopp. Nevertheless, the planned minimum duration is about 2 hours. http://freie-falken.de/index.php/Attachment/209-Research-fleet-jpg/ Where to start? The events will begin and end on the safety of all participants in sectors with a high level of security. During the event, the fleet will move towards a sector which have a medium level security clearance in orderto perform the planned actions. Depending on the number of voluntary protection vessels the size of the targeted sector can vary between small or large. 'Where to start? ''Those members which are in general interested in joining the Babylon 6 project should register on the crew-planner tool. The crew-planner will serve as a platform for these events. All participants will find the necessary informations about the planned minimal duration, the day and the starting time of the event. http://freie-falken.de/index.php/Attachment/210-Search-Resource-gather-Fleet-jpg/ 'Where to start? '''No! It is not necessary to let other players on your ship. Nevertheless, you can invide other players to enter your ship. Players will have in general better skills than NPCs. Furthermore, you can offer your ship in general (e.g. during times were you do not need it on your own; or to serve together with other player on your ship during a maneuver) but it is not mandatory. For the purpose of mutual understanding the "Freie Falken" will provide 4 larger ships where crews can serve with mixed organizational background. Overall there will be 32 seats, and therefore enough thus a player from each organization can serve. These four ships are: * 1 Carrack (Research) * 1 Andromeda (fight) * 1 Endeavor (Exploration) * 1 Orion (Mining) Below you will find some examples for fleet compilations: '''How is the refinancing regulated? Just like any other action in Star Citizen, these shall be refinanced by the contributions of the individual players. We have already created all the conditions for the start to ensure the extraction of raw materials, research, exploration and the transportation of goods. The profits of this event will be divided among all participants. Thus, nobody will be left empty. There are, of course, prior to the distribution of profits all ships repaired, refueled and resupplied with ammunition. This is to prevent that anybody feels discriminated just because he or she still needs to refuel his ship from his earnings.